This or That
by Slim-Srim
Summary: A new female villain is in town, but things look loved up for Tyson, while his friends brace themselves for a fight they’ll never forget. But in the end, will Tyson’s relationship with Hilary survive before it’s too late?
1. Have you heard the news?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters except two of the ones mentioned in this story. I also don't own any locations that seem familiar, but others are random places you would find everyday, so I don't own them either.

**Author's message: **This is my first fic so it might not be so perfect! My vote of thanks would like to be given to the following authors: Diamond Core and Silver Swiftness- you guys have given be great support and advice! I'm really busy and I can't update very soon, but watch this space! I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoy writing it for people to read. Oh, and good luck to all those people who feel prepared to write a fanfic! -

**Chapter 1- Have you read the news?**

"Boom! Boom! Shake it down, down baby!..." chanted Tyson, who was sitting in the corner, slapping his leather headphones, while a distracted Hilary stormed towards him.

"WILL YOU KEEP IT DOWN? I'M TRYING TO WATCH SOME TV HERE!" the girl lifted the headphones and shouted in Tyson's ear. The other boys sniggered as the Beyblade champ fell in a frozen expression, and then moodily exited the room.

"Hey guys, come back! You gotta see this!" called Max, "and Tyson...I've got some tasty nachos here if you want them!"

Tyson, at once, entered the room and quickly fell on the sofa, snatching the bowl of nachos from Max's hands.

"Crunch...Gulp....Mmm!" hummed Tyson, feeling quite satisfied. Hilary turned up the volume of the TV, "Right everyone! Watch this big headline..."

The news channel flashed up and a tall, black news reporter spoke,

"Good evening. Our top headline- there seems to be trouble lurking around town as a dark figure is roaming around, destroying whatever he/she/it can find with some sort of Beyblade. May I advise that fragile items should be out of sight and the Bladebreakers, wherever you are, keep a sharp look out..."

With that, Hilary stabbed her finger on the "Off" button of the TV remote. The room went silent. Tyson stopped munching his nachos.

"Whoa!" Ray finally spoke, "Looks like we've gotta pretty big job to do."

_"Damn! Just when I was in Nacho Heaven!"_ Tyson thought to himself.

The next day was a shopping trip, though the boys had to be forced into it by Hilary.

"Do we have to do this? I have research to do!" a sulking Kenny moaned.

"Cut the _research _talk, Kenny. This is all the research that I need!" said Hilary, pressing her palms against the window of a designer clothes shop. Kai snorted quietly. Tyson could not take the annoyance, so he, at once, placed his hand on Hilary's shoulder, pulling the puppy- dog face as convincing as he possibly could.

"Oh, Hilary babe...how about you have your wonderful tour of this shop, while me and the guys look at the Beyblade shop opposite the street, huh?"

"I know what you're like, Tyson, so don't waste your breath on your sneaky plans."

"PLEEEEEAAAAASSSSE."

"You sure you won't wonder off?"

"Promise!!!"

"Ok then. I'll meet you there in 15 minutes."

"You got a deal!"

With his eyes aimed at the doors of the Beyblade shop, Tyson grabbed his teammates' arms and sprinted as fast as he could, until they stepped into the warm atmosphere of the shop.

"Phew! Thank goodness, we got away from that! Hey, look at all this neat stuff....guys?"

The navy- haired teen rotated his head in all directions, watching Kenny analyze the equipment, Max and Ray trying out the neat stuff and Kai waiting by the front door, reading a magazine he picked up from the nearby shelf.

Not really bothered about the others anymore, Tyson went to the very corner of the shop, caught in a daze as he stared at the new attack rings glistening on the shelf. Suddenly, a soft, bristly feeling brushed past Tyson. It felt like hair. Curious, Tyson turned round, to reveal the figure of a teenage girl, staring back at him with her lime- green eyes. She was roughly the same size as him, fiery, red hair just below her shoulders and dark, but fair skin all over. Tyson blushed madly at this sight, but stepped back as the girl gave a twirl of her miniskirt and walked away. Tyson stood there, nearly fainting towards the shelf of Beyblades.

"Whoa! Tyson, watch where you're falling!" exclaimed Max, helping his friend to his feet.

"Huh? Oh, guys! Err...we need to go! Let's go...that way!" Tyson couldn't help himself following the sight that suddenly made him stumble.

"Calm down, Captain Navigator! Hey, was that a girl you fell for, back there? Anyway, let's get you home, shall we?" Max grinned.

Hilary entered the shop, gazing at the fallen stack of Beyblades on the floor next to Tyson.

"Hey, Tyson! Well, at least that's an improvement in your promises. Are you OK?" A worried Hilary stared back at him, not realizing that he was staring right past her at the girl, who winked at him from the doorway and waved gently. Kai turned his head, looking suspicious.


	2. Feeling a crush coming on

**Chapter 2- Feeling a crush coming on**

Music banging, cheers, laughter and floor tapping thundered the disco the next night. Presents showered Max throughout the evening and birthday beats shuddered his back every now and then.

"Hey, happy birthday, dude!" said Ray, patting his friend on the back and ruffling up his hair.

"Gee...thanks Ray! Hey, wait a minute...Where's Tyson? This is _so_ not like him!" the boys darted their eyes in all directions, until they spotted Tyson, sitting down, but lost in thought. The birthday blonde boy slowly went up to him.

"Hey, Tyson? What's up? I'm sure it's about that girl you saw at the shop!"

"Yeah, Max. It was. _Something _about her just made me feel...so different."

"But, Tyson! How can you just fall for another girl when you've got Hilary? You've only been out with Hilary for two weeks and now you walk out on her like this? Besides, that girl..."

"That girl has got nothing to do with you!" Tyson interrupted. With that, he walked away towards the toilets. Suddenly, an arm grabbed Tyson and pulled him into a room. It was Hilary, dressed up in a sparkly long dress with silver jewellery glittering around her.

"Where are YOU going, tiger?"

"Don't know..And what are YOU up to?"

"Just waiting to give you this, tonight..."

Hilary moved forward, until her gentle lips met Tyson's, but in Tyson's view, it didn't feel as right at all. Quickly, Tyson pulled away.

"Got to break for the loo!"

Hilary snorted in disappointment.

Tyson, confused as ever, stumbled outside, slumping on a bench. But then, something soft brushed past him and sat down on the bench next to him. Tyson jumped as he caught sight of the girl he saw in the shop.

"Whoa! I mean...hi! You gave me a bit of a scare there! So, err...what's your name?"

"Luna Makateer. I know you're Tyson- the blading champ. I'm one of your biggest fans!"

Tyson's throat went dry, but didn't have to worry as Luna continued, "Hey! What do you say we have a match?"

"You're on!" replied Tyson.

The two of them moved into the huge, open space in the car park and got out their blades. Shocked, Tyson noticed Luna's pink blade, changing into darker shades every second. The minute of silence changed into whispers, as people came outside, curiously watching what was going to happen.

"3...2...1...LET IT RIP!" the blades left the launchers and got tangled in a vortex of light and smoke. Then, out of nowhere, two shadows emerged to become two bright images of beasts. They clashed with great force and everyone couldn't do anything else, but watch the stunning event. Suddenly, something strange filled the atmosphere. The two beasts stopped attacking and circled around each other in deep attraction.

"_This can't be! They're BOTH dragons! They literally love each other!"_ a speechless Kenny thought to himself. Tyson was just as speechless himself.

Finally, the two blades repelled away from each other and stopped spinning. There was deadly silence. The only sound that chimed was Kenny's fingers, vigorously typing on his laptop.

Tyson picked up his blade, but didn't notice a grinning Luna walking away in the distance. Hilary ran over to Tyson.

"Tyson, are you alright?"

"Yeah...I think so."


	3. A betrayed heart

**Chapter 3- A betrayed heart**

"That was awwwssssoome yesterday!" said Max, shaking Tyson by the shoulders, "Hey, who was that girl you battled? She looks familiar..."

"She looks suspicious," Kenny interrupted.

"She looks cute," Tyson thought.

"Humph!" snorted Kai, standing motionless at the corner of the dojo.

The Bladebreakers each had their own activity, except Hilary, who was sitting outside, picking petals of the white daisies that were growing there. Max nudged Tyson hard.

Tyson slowly got up and sat next to Hilary, "Hey, what's up? Why are you sitting here by yourself? You don't usually spend time by yourself."

"Tyson...do you think this relationship between us is worth it?"

"Of course! What makes you think the opposite? On the other hand, maybe you're embarrassed that I act like a right looney sometimes. If you want me to take this more seriously, I understand..."

"No, it's not that! I like the way you are and don't forget it. I'm just worried if you think you deserve someone else. After all, there's loads of other girls out there that can replace me anyday."

"No! Don't say that, Hil! I'm happy to be with you. No matter what gorgeous girl walks down the street, I'll know that she'll never replace you...ever! And...I'm sorry if I haven't paid enough attention to you."

"Awww...Stupid Tyson! Why are you so _perfect_?"

Max watched happily as the couple cuddled each other with warm embrace. Tyson forgot about Luna and promised to himself that he wouldn't be that stupid again...

...or would he?

Later that fine, sunny afternoon, the gang went to the park for some quiet relaxation. Ray was practicing his football, trying to turn bashfully away from girls passing by, wolf- whistling at him.

"Hey, Ray! Pass the ball here!" called Max, trying to attempt to impress the girls. Ray kicked the ball hard, only to knock Max right on the head. Max drooped as his public laughed and walked away.

"Hey!" exclaimed Tyson, "we have a slight problem here..."

"What's that?" asked Ray.

"Umm...we forgot to bring the picnic basket!"

Instantly, the Bladebreakers fell in an annoyed expression. Hilary giggled.

"Hey, who's up for ice- cream? The van is just opposite the children's area," said Max.

"Meeeeeeeeee!" squealed Tyson, getting ready to sprint for his current desire, but was stopped by Hilary, "hey, you forgot to take some money. Don't forget to buy me one as well!"

"No problem," with that, Tyson went in the direction of the ice- cream van, which suddenly drove off to another area of the park. Tyson ran after it.

"Wait! Stop! I need an ice- cream! I need to get one for my girl! WAAAAAAAIIIIITTTT!"

Suddenly, Tyson felt the hard surface of a stone and the next thing he saw was the blades of grass brushing his face. He tried to get up, but groaned with pain, as he clutched his ankle hard.

Tyson knew that he fainted. Next minute, he woke up, sitting on the nearest bench, with his head leaning against a shoulder that was followed by the soft sensation of red hair. Tyson immediately moved away, catching sight of Luna's lime- green eyes gleaming right at him.

"Oh, Luna! Well, this is a surprise! Um...thanks for the help back there!"

"No problem. So, what are you doing here? Why were you playing 'hare- and- tortoise' with the ice- cream van?"

"Oh, I was gonna buy ice- cream, of course, and for my girlfriend," Tyson said confidently.

Luna paused for a minute, but then moved closer to Tyson and whispered, "Come on, Tyson. You know that she's not good enough for you. You know I've got a lot more to offer..."

The dazed Blading champion couldn't resist, as Luna moved forward and shared a passionate kiss.

Meanwhile, Hilary, worried as ever, was walking with Max, looking for Tyson.

"Gosh, I only just noticed the ice- cream van had gone. I mean, Tyson IS the type of guy, who would run after it, unless he got his treat!" said Max.

Hilary was silent. Peering over the bushes, she backed away a couple of times, with her eyes turning seriously blurry. Max knew that she looked concerned, "Hey, Hil. What's wrong? Oh no..."

The two of them looked in horror, as Tyson and Luna Makateer were sitting at the bench kissing. Betrayed and heartbroken, Hilary walked away, ignoring Max calling after her.


End file.
